Cunnydew
Category:Pokegirls Category:Prime Category:Bug Category:Poison Like the Milktit, the Cunnydew is not a fighting Pokegirl. Instead, they are designed to provide nutritious and tasty food substances. In this case, the Cunnydew eats carbohydrate-rich foods and secretes the excess sugar in her vaginal fluids during arousal and orgasm, producing a delicious substance called ambrosia or nectar. Like Milktit milk, a Cunnydew’s ambrosia may be modified to heal Pokegirls, in which case it is called Honey, or to refresh them, in which case it is called Syrup. Cunnydew nectar is a component in the evolution of certain Pokegirls (Shieldmaiden’s evolution to Barriermaiden and Merrowl’s to Mountain Cat both call for it), and it can also be used to produce various meads and wines. Naturally, Cunnydew is popular with food and beverage enthusiasts, as well as with Bug Pokegirls, the Sugar Kitten line, and bear-like Pokegirls. Cunnydews are small Pokegirls, easily identified by their brightly-colored skins (compared by some to soft chitin, especially in feral Cunnydews), compound eyes, and long, thin antennae that curve down their backs. Since they are common and mild-mannered enough to make good pets, there are some Cunnydew enthusiast groups that show them in contests, judging them visually on the color and condition of their skin and orally on the taste of their ambrosia. Cunnydews are typically pale green in color, though dark green, pink, yellow, and red colorings have all been recorded. Hair is typically green, but blonde, white, and red have been noted. As a breed, Cunnydews are intelligent enough to realize that they are not good at combat, and to pick up a variety of domestic skills to make up for said lack. Their Honey and Syrup abilities give them something of a reputation as a poor man’s healer, and their friendly, affectionate, helpful, and upbeat attitudes make them an instant winner in almost any harem. Despite having a high libido and lacking any sort of assertiveness, Cunnydews almost never have to worry about not getting Tamed enough, especially if they share a harem with Pokegirls who love sweet things. They love receiving oral sex but are open to trying other forms, and have additional erogenous zones on their stomachs and breasts, making them a good choice for pets and for female Tamers. They dislike being on their backs, as their antennae are long enough to be harmed by this. Feral Cunnydews are frequently captured and herded about by stronger feral Pokegirls like Buzz types, who protect them from predators (and the occasional Tamer) and provide them with food in exchange for their ambrosia. Since giving ambrosia involves receiving cunnilingus, the Cunnydews never seem to mind this arrangement. Cunnydews encountered without guardians are easy to catch; their only attack seems to be a scratch from their fingernails, coated in a painful but mostly harmless poison from glands at the base, and most Cunnydews would rather flee than fight. Like many Bug-types, Cunnydew Pokegirls are quite fecund when reproducing by parthenogenesis, less so when reproducing sexually as Pokewomen. Second puberty typically occurs suddenly, in the late fall when the weather cools-- it has been discovered that Cunnydews in tropical regions that do not experience the weather cooling never have second puberty and reproduce parthenogenically all their lives. This has led to overpopulation of Cunnydews in some parts of the world, with devastating effects on farms and sugar plantations. Threshold Cunnydews tend at first to be alarmed at losing mass and suddenly seeing everything in compound. However, exploratory masturbation and the discovery of their own nectar seems to soothe them, along with the realization that with being a Pokegirl comes frequent and pleasurable oral sex. They are usually sold to Tradesmen who specialize in Cunnydew-nectar goods.